runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dorgeshuun
De Dorgeshuun (ook bekend als cave goblins) maken deel uit van het Goblin ras. Echter zij verafschuwen oorlog, en besteden hun tijd liever aan onder andere cultuur. De Dorgeshuun leven alleen in de Dorgeshuun Mines onder het Lumbridge Swamp en Lumbridge. Hun hoofdstad, Dorgesh-Kaan, is toegankelijk voor members. De Dorgeshuun doen veel aan mijnbouw, echter van Smithing blijken ze weinig af te weten; zij maken bijvoorbeeld hun wapens van botten. Hun naam komt uit een oude goblin taal en betekent "Goblins of the Strong Spears", "Goblins van de Sterke Speren". Biologie De Dorgeshuun lijken maar weinig op normale Goblins. Zij hebben wijde, bolvormige ogen, die ze in staat stelt om in het donker te zien. Hun huid is ook veel lichter, grijs-groen, dan de levendige groene kleur van de goblins die boven de grond leven. De Dorgeshuun hebben bovendien langere armen dan normale goblins, en zijn veel intelligenter. Zij zijn aangepast op het sprinten op armen en benen, en het beklimmen van de muren van de grotten. Zij gebruiken botten als wapens en blijken geen kennis van Magie te hebben. Ze eten vooral Giant frog vlees, en paddenstoelen en planten in de grotten. De Dorgeshuun is de enigste goblin soort die de god Bandos NIET dient. Diplomatiek De Dorgeshuun is een geheimzinnig ras, en er is weinig van ze bekend totdat de speler de The Lost Tribe quest voltooid. Diplomatieke relaties, en een kleine vorm van handel is begonnen met Duke Horacio van Lumbridge, en voor het eerst sinds de God Wars zijn de eerste goblins weer boven de grond geweest. Echter, sommige mensen (in het specifiek de H.A.M groep, onder wie Duke Horacio's ex-adviseur Sigmund), proberen het Dorgeshuun ras te vernietigen. De dwarves, wie normaal een hekel aan goblins hebben, hebben een alliantie gesloten met het Dorgeshuun ras, ter verassing van de meeste mensen. Geschiedenis Wat men weet van de geschiedenis van de Dorgeshuun, begint bij de God Wars, waar zij de "Goblins of the Strong Spears", "Goblins van de Sterke Speren". werden genoemd. De Dorgeshuun leefden voorheen op het land en aanbeden hun "Goblin God", beter bekend als Bandos. Echter, toen Bandos ze opdroeg te vechten, weigerden ze, en werden onder de grond verbannen. Men dacht dat zij voor altijd verdwenen waren. Dit gebeurde in het jaar 3200 van de Third Age. Echter, de Dogeshuun overleefden onder de grond en werkten aan hun grote stad Dorgesh-Kaan. Ze bouwden mijnen van de botten van de dieren onder de grond, en bouwden een bloeiende beschaving op. Niemand op het land wist af van deze beschaving. Ur-tag is het huidige stamhoofd van de Dorgeshuun. Vandaag de dag Tijdens de verhaallijn van de The Lost Tribe quest, breiden de Dorgeshuun hun mijngebieden verder uit, en graven dieper in de grond. Alles ging als geplanned, totdat zij aan kwamen bij de kelder van het kasteel in Lumbridge, en de muur kapot maakten. De mijnwerkers dichten het gat en vluchtten terug de grotten in, maar nieuwsgierige mensen hadden ze al ontdekt, na aanleiding van het lawaai. Sigmund, de adviseur van Duke Horacio, vreesde een aanval van de goblins en stuurde een avonturier erop af. Na een lange reis door onstabiele tunnels, kwam de avonturier aan bij de mijnen van de Dorgeshuun. Hij stelde een diplomatieke oplossing voor, en de Dorgeshuun stemden in. Sigmund was woedend, en maakte duidelijk dat er geen diplomatieke oplossing zou plaats vinden. Gelukkig, kwam Duke Horacio hier achter en stuurde Sigmund weg. Ur-tag en Horacio ontmoetten elkaar en ondertekenden een verdrag van vrij passeren en vrije handel. Tijdens de Death to the Dorgeshuun quest, stuurde de baas van de Dorgeshuun mijnbouw werkzaamheden, Mistag, de jonge vrouw Zanik, samen met de avonturier, naar de oppervlakte voor een rondleiding in Lumbridge. Het was voor het eerst in duizenden jaren dat een Dorgeshuun het oppervlak verkende. Uit angst voor een aanval infiltreerden Zanik en de avonturier de H.A.M. basis met gestolen H.A.M kleding, en ontdekten het complot om de Dorgeshuun te doen verdrinken door middel van een boor, geïmporteerd uit Keldagrim, waarschijnlijk met hulp van The Red Axe. Zij wisten de boor te vernietigen, die gebruikt zou worden om een opening in de River Lum te boren, wat de ondergrondse stad zou doen overstromen. De Dorgeshuun Council stemden toe om de stad open te stellen voor mensen. Tijdens Another Slice of H.A.M., stonden de Dorgeshuun, de dwarven uit Keldagrim toe, om te werken aan het Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System. Het proces werd vertraagd door archeologische ontdekking, waarbij oude voorwerpen uit de Dorgeshuun Civil War ontdekt werden, waaronder een mysterieuze Ancient Mace. Opnieuw zou de Dorgeshuun held, Zanik, bijna vermoord worden, in een oorlog tussen de Dwarven en Goblins. Tijdens de quest Land of the Goblins, droomt Grubfoot, een globlin uit Goblin Village, over Yu'biusk, waar goblins leefden voordat Bandos ze in oorlogen bracht. Zanik, de verkozen leider, wil alle goblin naar de vrede leiden, maar wat zij aantreffen is een lege ruimte met een doos, waarin Zanik gevangen raakt. Dorgeshuun Populatie Hieronder is een lijst met monsters die tot de Dorgeshuun behoren. *Cave Goblin (Lvl 3) *Cave Goblin Miner (Lvl 11) *Cave Goblin Guard (Lvl 24,26) en:Dorgeshuun